The sociopaths daughter
by Moonwolf86
Summary: When Sherlock finds Irene Adler waiting on his doorstep she leaves him with his child, how will he cope with raising a six month old. Post reichenbach. This is my first fan fiction and I'm still getting the hang of the format so please review! T just to be safe sorry if the format is difficult i still don't know how to organize the paragraphs or bolded text
1. Chapter 1: What happens in Karachi

Chapter 1 Sherlock Holmes awoke from a rare and much needed sleep one morning in a dull sleepy town in Virginia utterly and completely bored. It had been eight months since his supposed "death" and in order to evade possible discovery, the world's only consulting detective had reasoned that America would prove to be a sufficient safe house for him until he was able to resurrect himself. The US managed to act as a suitable host due to the fact that his existence was as good as unheard of in North America and there was no language barrier, although he did find there accents a bit annoying. But despite all of it's pros, Sherlock had no way to entertain himself in his host country. Of course it had been fun to smuggle himself in on a fake ID and mock visa, but in order to keep his identity intact, he was unable to put his deduction skills to use, rendering the self proclaimed sociopath with a dangerous amount of spare time. Unknown to Sherlock however, despite the lies that Mycroft, and then John had tried to feed him, it was indeed true that Irene Adler had worked her way into America as well after Sherlock had rescued her from Karachi. Being the kind of person she was, she easily reasoned that Sherlock's death was staged and quickly tracked him down. A sharp rap on the door made Sherlock's piercing blue eyes fly open and he swiftly made to answer the door. On the other side, leaning playfully on the door frame, awaited Irene Adler, who seductively mused, "Good morning Mr. Holmes." Only slightly surprised, Sherlock responded coldly, "And to you Ms. Adler." While silently noting Irene's lack of sleep from her eyes. Still standing at the door, Irene carried on, "Well it seems that we're both back from the dead then, but unfortunately we have more pressing matters to discuss, do you remember when you rescued me from those terrorists?" Sherlock relapsed on that hot middle eastern night in Karachi, when a heat of the moment decision brought them to bed with each other. An action he did not fully regret despite his for once poor judgement, and foolish disregard to potential sentiment. "I find it hard to forget." He replied emotionlessly "Well it seems you may very well have forgotten a certain detail." Irene mused. "And what would that be?" he asked, slightly confused. "Something I usually strive to acquire..." she replied, while wheeling a stroller into view, containing, a small child. "Protection." Taken aback, Sherlock scanned the baby. It was female, approximately six months in age, with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes, assuring him of his own genetics. But the child also possessed Irene's prominent facial features, although less defined in an infant's face. Not waiting for his full reaction, Irene continued quickly, "She's obviously yours, but in my current situation, it's much to dangerous for her well being to stay with me, and I was hoping to leave her with you." Sherlock swerved to face her, he noted in her voice that despite her strong demeanor, she truly cared for the girl and only came to him because she had to. He didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was leftover sentiment, or possibly it was the concealed desperation in her voice, or maybe it was just his boredom, but her carefully drained his voice of emotion and replied without looking Irene in the eye, "Caring for a child, although unexpected would prove to be a delightful experiment for me." Seeing past his hollow words, Irene looked at him and said, "Thank you so much Sherlock." Allowing a bit of warmth into her tone as she handed the baby to him. "Her things are in the tote." "Does she have a name? I do hope it isn't something stupid like Roxy or Ruby." Sherlock tightly inquired. "I gave her your last name for safety, it's Elsie Holmes." And she looked at the child and smiled sadly, "Goodbye dear." She whispered, and then swerved around and briskly walked away. Trying to hold back tears, Irene smiled to herself, "Well he took that differently than expected."then mused silently,"Well he IS Sherlock, you never really know with him." adding, "he is rather wonderful." 


	2. Chapter 2: Alone together

Ok heres chapter 2! Thank you soo much for reading I really hope you enjoy the story. I'm trying really hard to stay true to the characters so please review! I do intend to bring Sherlock back to England and back to his friends soon. And don't worry Irene is definitely coming back, I just have to figure out how to incorporate her into the story. I'll try to update ASAP! Enjoy! Chapter 2 Left alone with his child, Sherlock absently breathed, "At least now I'll have someone to talk to." then looking at the child, "Do you mind the violin?"He inquired as he strode into the cluttered living room and settled the baby on the floor. Throwing himself onto the couch, he absently confided in her, "I've glassed an article in the paper on a recent murder." Elsie looked up at him. "The police are baffled, as they always are." He added impatiently. "But I've figured it out, it was obviously the brother, I could tell by the way his hair was combed. But due to my current situation I can't actually report it!"He sighed with frustration. "Why are people so STUPID!" He exclaimed with reverence while clutching his hair. In response Elsie began to cry. Frowning down at the baby, he asked," why are YOU so worked up" as he awkwardly bent down to scoop her up. "Are you hungry." he asked as he held her gingerly. She continued to bawl. "Well I can't know if you can't tell me." he exclaimed with exasperation. Reaching for a bottle, he tried to feed the teet into the baby's mouth. Elsie stopped crying and began to noisily vacuum out the milk in the bottle. Thoughtfully Sherlock regarded his child, "Well I'm going to have to figure out how to work with you little Burden." absently adding, "John was much quieter, although he did tend to be just as bothersome at times." he mused,"but I do believe you will tolerate a sociopath for a father much better than he did for a flatmate." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Help

> Chapter 3: The Help > > After feeding Elsie, Sherlock decided that attaining knowledge in child rearing would be useful in his current situation and proceeded to scan multiple web pages concerning child care, occasionally becoming frustrated and slamming the laptop shut. Which at one point caused Elsie to bawl. Exasperated, Sherlock huffed, "Burden, if you don't allow me to work then I'll have no means by which to care for you!" He then decided that in order to continue his research, he would have to get the baby to sleep in order to balance the peace. He folded out her portable crib, provided by Irene along with Elsie's other necessities, and placed the baby inside. Remembering that babies enjoyed and benefited from classical music, Sherlock began to softly play one of Beethoven's symphonies on his violin. Elsie almost immediately dozed off. > > Deciding that a nanny or housekeeper would be beneficial to him, Sherlock inquired impatiently with Nanny businesses over the phone to arrange interviews, which at one point he inadvertently destroyed an operators self esteem by commenting on her failed marriage and weight issues and almost earned himself a harassment charge from the secretary of a prospective nanny business. > > But eventually Sherlock arranged for four nannys to come in for interviews. > When the first nanny arrived for her interview, Sherlock impatiently demanded she leave before she could get a chance to speak. Once the flustered woman had left Sherlock explained casually to Elsie, "She had no experience and she only got the job as a favor from a friend, it was written all over her jacket." > > By the time Sherlock had met with the following two nannys he managed to reduce one to tears and caused the other to quit her job, but had still had no luck in finding a suitable care giver for Elsie and was beginning to get frustrated. > > When Mary Porter arrived for her interview, Sherlock noted her southern upbringing from her handbag and experience from her clothes, unlike the other nannys she was wearing clothes suitable for handling children, she also had toys in her purse another promising sign. Her marriage was stable and her income substantial suggesting she had been in the business for some time. She was approximately sixty three years old and had two children, one in medical school and another in the marines suggesting prominent parenting skills. Making a decision, before she had even sat down, Sherlock said, "you're hired" and quickly began to recite her duties, pay, and hours. > Taken by surprise Mrs. Porter stuttered,"What? I haven't even told you about myself, what do you mean I'm hired?" > Sherlock sighed impatiently, "Must I explain everything? You've got the job, will you take it?" > Mrs. Porter replied, still slightly baffled, "Well I.. yes I will thank you young man, your name is?" > Thinking quickly, Sherlock decided on a suitable alias, Michael Stevenson, I'm an architect, my wife is on business in the middle east, she will be away for a year. " He smiled tightly for emphasis. > "That's very nice son, I'm sorry about your wife being away so long, when should I start?" Mrs. Porter inquired. > "Three days." Sherlock replied curtly. > She responded uncertainly,"Um good , see you then." As Mrs. Porter turned to leave, she thought to herself," what a strange young man and his apartments a mess! The poor boy needs me alright." > 


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Trip

Chapter 4: Surprise Trip Mrs. Porter arrived at Sherlock's apartment early on Tuesday prepared to deal with anything a baby could throw her way, along with simple domestic tasks. Along with being a nanny for Elsie, Mrs. Porter was also employed to play the role of house keeper, despite it not being in her job description. Sherlock had offered her double to meet the additional requirements. But upon arriving, Mrs. Porter was understandably surprised, although she had mentally prepared herself for the unexpected, what she saw was a bit past unusual for most people. Lying on the table, was what appeared to be an assortment of animal intestines, cataloged with tiny labels, and laid out neatly in rows, assorted beakers filled with red and green liquids lined the window sill and mantle piece, and petri cups filled with what appeared to be fungi adorned the space around a large microscope on the coffee table. In the center of the chaos, Elsie lay on the floor, delightedly observing a spider crawl across the floor, while her father, sat motionlessly on the couch. In addition the house was far more cluttered than when Mrs. Porter had come for her interview. Getting over her shock, Mrs. Porter, exclaimed, "What in the Lords name is this! Crazy sciencey nonsense all over the place! Architect? What is it on Earth that you do!" Smiling slightly at her reaction, Sherlock, ignoring her question, turned around, "The sheets in the bedroom need washing, and Elsie just ate, she does however need a nap at ten, I will not be requiring any lunch or dinner." Taken aback, Mrs. Porter opened her mouth to continue giving Sherlock her mind, but thought better of it and huffed, " Alrightly then, sounds good." She then picked up the baby and went about Sherlock's requirements. Weeks went by and Mrs. Porter noted some odd things about her english clients. For one thing "Michael" barely spoke except to tell her what needed to be done or to talk to the baby, he frequently played the violin for hours on end, and he addressed his daughter as if she where an adult. The baby was oddly like her father, she rarely made any sound, except when she needed something or got upset, and was incredibly curious about everything. However would frequently witness the touching event in which sherlock would rock Elsie softly while explaining some complex theory or another to her as she fell asleep, which would always make her smile to see. "Yes, mrs. Porter admitted to herself, I really have gotten fond of the pair of them." But one day when Mrs. Porter was cleaning the kitchen counters, Sherlock stood up suddenly and began rushing about the apartment, randomly reaching out for an item as he passed by. "What the heck are you doing?" Mrs. Porter asked loudly, hands held at her hips. Sherlock replied, "packing" without bothering to stop to explain further. Surprised, Mrs. Porter, uncertainly asked, "where are you going?" "I am returning to England with Elsie, um my wife will be meeting us there when she returns." Sherlock answered. "Oh my, well will you be coming back?" Mrs. Porter asked with concern. "Ummm, no" Sherlock replied. Adding, Today will be your last day, we leave tonight your final check will arrive by post." Shocked, Mrs. Porter exclaimed, Well this is so sudden! "Yes, I have some erm, business to tend to." Sherlock replied, thinking quickly. "I'm gonna miss you two, take care then." Mrs. Porter lamented, then turned to the clock, noticed the hour, and adds, "Well quitting time, take care Mr. Stevenson" and turned to leave. Figuring out her confused and hurt reaction to his leaving, Sherlock quickly ran to give her a quick, awkward hug. "Thank you dear, Mrs. Porter smiled, as she patted him on the back. And she left. 


	5. Chapter 5: Home Again

**I finally got my computer fixed! Sorry about the difficult format of the previous chapters (I've been submitting them from my ipad and couldn't seem to create paragraphs) but I will fix them as soon as I get the chance, I'm going on vacation from Thursday to Sunday so I can't update until I get home sorry :(. I will bring Irene back in the picture soon (chapter 7 maybe..) but I want to ge Sherlock reacquainted with everyone first, I'm excited to write about how Mycroft reacts to Eslie. Thank you so much for your kind reviews they are a big help!**  
Chapter 5:

Later that night, Sherlock and Elsie where seated aboard an airplane flying high above the starry night sky destined for London. As Sherlock sat next to the sleeping form of his daughter in her baby carrier, he reflected on what it would be like to see his friends when he arrived. John's expected reaction was obvious, he would probably try to punch Sherlock and would most likely let loose a stream of curse words, due to his staged death. Mrs. Hudson would be happy to see him and probably adore the baby. Now Mycroft on the other hand was tricky, he could reveal himself to his brother but definitely not the baby, it would raise too many tedious questions concerning Irene and her death that he did not feel like getting into. Smiling slightly, Sherlock realized how much he had actually missed his home and was admittedly a bit excited to go back.

Upon arrival, Sherlock hailed a cab that he directed to 221 B Baker street, where he was certain John had moved back into after his earlier departure due to the "death" of his flatmate.

Sherlock exited the cab with Elsie in tow at around 10 A.M. local time, the jet lag not bothering him in the least. Not bothering to knock, Sherlock opened the door to the flat, leaving Elsie out of sight on the other side of the door frame.

John was sitting on the sofa with his laptop, which he dropped upon seeing his supposedly deceased friend at the door. Standing up, he exclaimed, "She.. Sherlock! What the Hell?!" You where dead on the concrete! I took your pulse! And you where alive all this time, did you not think to let me know you bastard?! Oh my god you son of a bitch... " As his rantings started to loose steam he walked up to where Sherlock stood looking slightly amused, a look which John wiped off his face with a well earned blow to the face.

"Ah", Sherlock said, wincing, "I was expecting that."

About to go back to giving Sherlock his mind, he noticed the baby carrier by Sherlock's side. His initial anger replace with confusion, he asked, "What do you have there?"

Still rubbing the side of his face, Sherlock smirked again and didn't answer as John peered over his shoulder at Elsie.

"Sherlock, who's baby is that?" John asked still utterly confused and worriedly wondering if Sherlock had stolen the infant.

"mine." Sherlock replied simply.

Oh my god, how... who's the mother? Wow. How?" Stuttered John, now completely dumbfounded.

Still amused, Sherlock replied, "Irene Adler is her mother, she left her with me because it would be too dangerous for her to stay with her."

"Wait Irene Adler, the Woman? Oh my god so you actually...with her...shes alive?...oh god, Wow." John muttered, sitting down in a chair.

Sherlock entered the flat and set Elsie's carrier on the rug.

"You know it's not over Sherlock, you still have a lot of explaining to do, I just have to absorb all this, wow." John said furrowing his eyebrows as he processed what had happened.

Sighing, Sherlock replied, " Oh must I, explaining is so dreadfully tedious and boring."

"Now Sherlock, and a cup of tea wouldn't hurt either." John commanded.

Noticing his friends mixed feelings of hurt, anger, joy, and confusion, Sherlock complied with John's wishes and got him some tea, as he recounted his experiences since he had jumped off of the roof of Barts morgue.

Towards the end, by which point John had started to make sense of all the chaos, Elsie began to cry, and as Sherlock bent down to pick her up, John marvelled at how fatherhood had changed Sherlock. Noticing how lovingly Sherlock regarded his daughter, even if his voice didn't show it as he explained some theory he had concerning decomposing brain tissue to her, which soothed her back to sleep. Turning back to John Sherlock noticed the small awed smile echoed on John's face. Confused he asked, "What?"

"Nothing, just she's cute." John observed.

Glancing quickly back at the baby, he replied, "Yes I suppose she is."

Reverting back to the topic of Sherlock's story, John asked, "And what's this about Ms. Adler being alive?"

As Sherlock continued recounting, and John sipped his tea, Sherlock was absently reinstated back into his old life at Baker street.


	6. Chapter 6: Power Play

**OK here's chapter six! I know you all probably have your own ideas as to how everyone reacts to Sherlock being alive so bear with me I'm trying my best to imagine what would happen. Guess we have to wait for season three to figure out what really happens though, its so frustrating that we have to wait so long for season three! Oh well this show is soo worth the wait ;), ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: Power Play

Returning home from her sister's, Mrs. Hudson decided to check up on John, he had only just gotten over the ordeal of going through loosing his friend and flatmate, and Mrs. Hudson wanted to make sure he was doing alright.

Upon opening the door to 221 B, however, she received an alarming shock, Sherlock, whom she had taken for dead, was seated on the couch opposite John, looking just as alive as he had ever been, rapidly firing off word after word quickly as ever. Naturally, with the intense shock of seeing her deceased former tenant, she fainted.

Catching Mrs. Hudson as she fell, as he was closest to her, John carefully propped her on the couch and sent Sherlock to get some water as he checked her vitals. She seemed alright but John was still concerned for her, poor Mrs. Hudson looked white as a sheet, after all she had gotten a nasty shock and she wasn't exactly in her prime anymore.

Upon waking up, Mrs. Hudson, looking pale, stuttered, "Sherlock? Oh my.. I can't believe it! Oh dear you gave me quite the fright! Oh my..."

"Mrs. Hudson just relax." John said gently, "Here just drink some water."

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Hudson responded taking the glass, with trembling fingers.

Sherlock then summarized what happened after he jumped, and explained briefly why, with rare gentleness in his tone.

"I'm alright dears, really, you just gave me a shock is all." Mrs. Hudson reassured the men after John insisted she lay down, and she stood up. Noticing Elsie as John had, she asked, "And who is this adorable little poppet." smiling at the baby who gurgled happily.

"My daughter." Sherlock absently responded, his interest in the conversation deteriorating.

"My my you've bitten off a bit more than you can chew then Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson commented still enraptured by Elsie's adorable little giggles.

Sherlock sat back down on the couch and began fiddling with his violin, satisfied with the end of his explanations.

The next day, Mycroft once again seized An unwilling John, and badgered him with questions concerning his little brothers reappearance, having figured out Sherlock had returned via some connection of his. John, sick of Mycroft's power games, impatiently recommended he go ask Sherlock himself and left.

A bit disgruntled, Mycroft arranged a meeting between him and Sherlock similar to the ones with John. This, however was proven unnecessary, when Sherlock showed up in his office the next morning.

"Morning, brother dear." Sherlock tightly greeted his brother.

"You're looking well for a dead man." Mycroft shot back.

"What do you want Mycroft, you probably already know where I've been, how I did what I did, and why I did it." Sherlock impatiently demanded.

"All true," Mycroft chided, " but what I don't know is who the girl is."

Looking his brother in the eye, Sherlock sharply demanded, "How do you know about her?"

"I have my sources," Mycroft answered casually, "but what I don't know is her affiliation to you or why you have her in your care."

"And what if I don't want to tell you?" Sherlock absently inquired.

"Oh we both know what happens then." Mycroft warned his brother.

"Oh is that so?" Sherlock asked with mockery.

"Sherlock.." Mycroft warned

"Sighing dully , Sherlock gave in and answered through clenched teeth, "She's my daughter and that's all you need to know."

Shocked, Mycroft replied, "Well this is a development, did little Sherlock finally man up?" covering up his initial surprise with mockery.

Bored, Sherlock ignored his brothers jibes and continued, "Well I'm off, good day Mycroft." and swiftly headed for the door.

"Won't be long until I figure out who her mother is you know, these things are often quite obvious." He terminated

Pausing, Sherlock countered coldly, "You have as much a chance of that as finding a way to diet successfully." and with that strode out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Criminal Surprise

**Heres Chapter 7! Read and Review! Thank you all sooo much!**  
Chapter 7: Criminal Shock

Sherlock arrived at a crime scene, one morning with Elsie in his arms, he had already been on several low profile cases with Lestrade's team and although shocked, Lestrade welcomed him back. Anderson and Sally where as ever, skeptical and openly distrusted him. In return, Sherlock continued to disgrace them, and openly insulted Anderson regularly.

But this was the first time he had brought Elsie along, and who at this time, had remained unmentioned to Scotland Yard.

Usually, Sherlock would leave her with Mrs. Hudson or John, but on this particular occasion, Mrs. Hudson had a slight cold and John was out on a date with a girl named Mary, whom John was convinced was "The One", but Sherlock was skeptical that the relationship would last over two weeks.

Secretly, Sherlock was a but eager to reveal his daughter to the police he worked with, he had some theories on their respective reactions but was eager to test them out. Also he wanted to expose Elsie to an actually crime scene, it would serve as an excellent learning experience for her even if she wasn't developed enough to understand much.

Entering the gymnasium where the body was discovered, he surveyed the evidence and began to list off his deductions. Half way through his observations, Lestrade interrupted, "Hold on a second, who's kid is that?" pointing at Elsie as she babbled excitedly and waved her arms at the remains. She had only just learned to form simple words and she was eager to show it off.

Pausing, Sherlock looked up, and answered, "My daughter, Elsie."

"What?!" Lestrade exclaimed, as Anderson and Sally looked up from their work, shocked.

Satisfied with their reactions Sherlock went back to his deductions, hoping to prompt them to further display their confusion, at which he was successful.

"What do you mean, you're daughter." Lestrade sputtered.

Sally added, "Wait you mean that the freak did it, with an actual woman? Unbelievable." Sally spitefully remarked, although underneath she was still quite baffled.

Both Donovan and Lestrade had reacted as he had expected and Sherlock was tiring of his experiment once it had fulfilled its intended purpose. So he decided to finish the discussion and return to the case.

"Yes she is my daughter, and she does have a mother, the victim is a thirty two year old lawyer who lived in Dublin, and he was killed for information regarding one of his clients, who just so happens to be a childhood friend of his who was accused and convicted of domestic murder, because of his affiliation with the victim he unwisely withheld important information regarding the case and was murdered for it ." Sherlock responded cutting back to the case.

Letting the topic go for the moment, The police allowed Sherlock to finish his deductions, but continued to stare at him dumbfounded. And as he left, several pairs of eyes followed him out, Sherlock realized that they viewed him in a completely new light, unconcerned he exited onto the sidewalk.

Waiting for him at the end of the street, however, stood, a woman, still recognizable under a blond wig and a pair of thick sunglasses.

"Hello Sherlock." Greeted Irene Adler.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Matters

**Thank you all for reading! This chapter focuses on Sherlock and Irene's dynamic, I wanted to focus on how these very similar people struggle with what they are to each other and of course their daughter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Family Matters

"Irene, what are you doing here, you are being hunted by both the government and trained killers." Sherlock pointed out, slight concern lacing his voice. "It was quite stupid of you to come." He added quickly, looking away.

Noticing his concern, although slight and hidden amongst criticism, touched Irene, and she smiled slightly, "I had some urgent business to attend to, and besides everyone thinks I'm dead, for now, so I'm already one step ahead of the game." she looked at Elsie, "I might need to stay at your flat for a few days though, I don't want to attract unwanted attention, and I know for a fact that Mycroft stopped surveying your flat ages ago." Irene asked, although making it clear that he had only one option.

"I suppose since you've already transferred your suitcases to my flat then you have no choice." He responded.

"Then it's settled, I'll see you there later, I have a few pressing matters to clear up first." Irene finished decidedly.

"Until then Miss Adler." Sherlock said, looking her in the eye.

As she walked away Sherlock silently cursed, "Damn that sentiment."

Elsie watched her mother walk away with confused recognition, "Who?" she asked face twisted in adorable concentration.

"That, Burden is your mother." Sherlock replied his own features lost in thought.

Looking back at her father she asked, "Daddy 'pset" Elsie asked worry replacing confusion.

"No Burden, "Daddy" is merely concerned for the impulses of his own stupid human tendencies ."

Not understanding she exclaimed, "Ok." ,satisfied.

As it began to rain, and Sherlock got out his umbrella to cover Elsie, a security camera zoned in on his sharp features.

Mycroft sat in his office, relaying the video footage of the camera, because of the fogginess, he was unable to get a good look at the woman's face. But he knew for certain that she was Elsie's mother, he just couldn't figure out who she was.

When Irene arrived, Elsie looked up, vaguely remembering the word her father had used for her, she inquired, "Movver?" looking up from her spot on the rug.

Irene looked at her daughter, her baby, and smiled, noting her locks of curly brunette hair, she was almost a year old. When Sherlock entered the room, she pointed out, "She's grown."

Looking at Elsie, then at Irene, Sherlock commented, " Yes and she is quite advanced for her age, she can already form rough sentence structures."

"I suppose she gets that from you, remember, Brainy's the new sexy." She chided.

"Yes I do recall that." He responded.

"Still is." She mused absently.

"John should be home in about an hour or so." Sherlock said coldly, trying to change topics, as he absently picked up his violin.

"Good, and did you mention to him that I would be staying with you." Irene inquired.

"No but he'll figure it out, he's not that ignorant." Sherlock replied still aware of the sexual tension he had left hanging in the air. How he hated his emotions, he usually had rigid control over his feelings, but this was different and it worried him. Although he had grown rather fond of Elsie, sentiment was a dangerous chemical defect that had plagued him since around the time he first met Irene, and he could not seem to shake it, however hard he tried.

"Good I do enjoy delivering surprise on others, it is such fun to see the look they get on their faces." Irene continued, unaware of Sherlock's internal dilemma. Although still trying to control her own feelings as well. She was usually in control when in came to human emotion, she used it as a weapon to get what she wanted, but she was letting herself get vulnerable, which put her in the firing line, it made her quite uneasy.

Wrapped up in their own thoughts, the two adults barely noticed John Watson enter the flat, a blissful smile plastered to his face. He was so engulfed in his own reminiscence of his earlier date, that it was a moment until he noticed Irene Adler sitting in his living room.

"Oh, Miss Adler, erm hello. Wha what are you doing in my flat, might I ask?" John asked, taken aback.

Smiling, she flirtingly replied, "Hello Doctor, I just popped in to say hello, don't worry i'll only be staying a couple of days." She was enjoying this, making him uncomfortable took the tension off of her confusing thought path.

John muttered, "A couple of days. Um Sherlock a word." John motioned for Sherlock to follow him, who had up until this point been sitting with his hands clasped at his chin, deep in thought.

As The flatmates went off to discuss her stay, Irene looked over at Elsie, and smiled at her again, she had really missed her daughter.

Noticing Irene looking at her, Elsie giggled back, and scooted towards her.

Irene lifted her off of the ground and settled her onto her lap, and began to softly talk to her, as the occupants of the flat made arrangements for her stay. She looked over her daughters curls at Sherlock as John held a one sided conversation with his flatmate, and once again fought unwanted attraction to the consulting detective.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Sherlock sat on the couch deep in thought. He was interrupted by light footsteps walking towards the living room. When he looked up, Irene was sitting on the chair opposite him in a summery night gown that emphasized her curves.

"I couldn't sleep." She explained

"I had too much on my mind." she continued without letting him comment. "What about you?" She asked.

"I rarely sleep." He explained, he stared at her noticing every line and feature that defined her face, after everything he still couldn't deduce anything about her.

"Well good night, I'm gonna go try to sleep." she announced, "I just got up to think a bit." As she stood up, she hesitated, and leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

Surprised when their lips first touched, Sherlock responded passionately and let loose all the feelings he had tried desperately to keep locked up and allowed them to flood out in a beautiful, electric kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: Morning GLory

**Hi! Thank you soo much for your kind reviews! I know this chapter is short but it's to build up the suspense (I'm terrible that way ;) Enjoy and feel free to give any sort of suggestions you want (I need it) **

Chapter 9: Morning Glory

John awoke early the next morning to the annoying buzz of his defective alarm clock. Stumbling into the kitchen he clumsily started the coffee and squinted groggily in the weak sunlight streaming from the window. Halfway through his cup of coffee, recovering from his sleep addled confusion , he noticed that Sherlock was not in the living room as he was supposed to be, as he had decided to allow Irene to sleep in his bedroom. In fact it was rather odd that Sherlock was not doing some experiment, a tradition that the consulting detective frequently observed in the early morning.

Slightly confused, John made his way towards the bedrooms, coffee in hand. First he checked on Elsie in the first bedroom. He pressed his right ear to the door, hearing nothing, he was relieved that she was still asleep. Walking past his own bedroom, he arrived at Sherlock's room. The door was shut, not wanting to wake the occupant, John shook his head slightly and returned to the living room to catch the morning news.

About an hour later, both Sherlock and Irene emerged from the hallway looking panicked. Not looking up, John cheerfully asked, "And how did you two sleep." A knowing smile glued to his face.

"Oh not now John." Sherlock exclaimed exasperatedly.

"We can't find Elsie." Irene distressfully announced, clearly shaken.

John turned around, shock, alarm, and distress, etched plainly on his face.


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

**Here's chapter ten! Another short chapter, sorry, but don't worry it was originally one long chapter, but I split it in half, so good news, since I already have chapter eleven written I can get it up much sooner than I usually do. And I promise i'll get the earlier chapters fixed soon (sorry!)**

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

The occupants of 221 B where in distress, all of their emotions released into the atmosphere, leaving a sense of fear hanging in the room. Everyone displayed their emotions differently, Irene paced quickly, wringing her hands nervously as visions of her daughter's situation flew through her mind, and looks of panic, worry, and dread encompassed her face as her heels clicked on the wooden floor. John, sat on the couch with his hands cupping his face, guilt and worry radiating off of him, he should have opened the door and checked on her, he viciously barraged himself. Sherlock on the other hand, took a much different approach. He went into Elsie's room and surveyed the scene, taking in everything, and running various scenarios in his head. Although covering his own internal dilemma at his baby daughter's disappearance with cold deductions.

Noticing Sherlock's absence, John and Irene, peered in on him in nursery. Upon looking in the bedroom, they saw Sherlock precariously hanging his upper body out of the the two story window.

"What the hell are you doing?" John demanded, the magnitude of the situation making him sharp.

"The kidnapper came in through this window, so he's athletic,"turning around he walked towards the crib,"he took her while she was still asleep, or we would have heard her, so he had to be careful not to wake her when he left." Turning back towards the window he continued, "Now you can't just jump out a two story window with a baby, at least without extreme damage, so he probably had an accomplice who held the ladder. How do I know there was a ladder?" he asked rhetorically, slight panic quickening the pace of his voice, he jerked his finger back at the window, "skid marks on the sill, consistent with a wobbly ladder, so there had to have been another kidnapper. No one could have safely escaped down a ladder like that with their hands full without someone supporting it."

Keeping pace with the detective, Irene exclaimed, "And look at these footprints, he was limping." pointing at slight indentations on the carpet.

"Yes his foot was run over by a vehicle, most likely the one the kidnappers escaped in." Sherlock inferred, bending down and carefully retrieving a small piece of rubber caked with red sediment from the floor. Standing up abruptly , he quickly glanced at his phone, he exclaimed,

"I know where they went!"


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue

**Sorry it took so long for this update, but my cousins came over and my day was kinda hectic. But bright side, I finally got chapter 11 up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Rescue

Not bothering to explain, Sherlock ran out of the flat and onto the street, Irene and John hot on his heels. He urgently signaled a taxi and directed the cabby to a Mexican herb cultivation green house in Dublin. On the way to the still mysterious destination tense silence filled the space.

Arriving at the green house, a sign named the franchise "Jardín del Desierto" in bold print. Irene pulled John's gun out of her jacket as Sherlock did the same with his own.

Upon seeing the new arrivals, a gruff bald man with a thick spanish accent demanded they leave announcing they where closed. Irene hit him over the head with her gun, and as more men approached, she said, " I'll hold them off, you two go and find Elsie." Her eyes wavered on Sherlock as she turned around to face the three impending assailants.

Rushing to the door, Sherlock forced the locked door open and the two men burst inside. Waiting on the other side stood a beautiful woman with glinting coal black eyes wielding a small shot gun, standing in front of Elsie. " Donde esta la mujer que nos robo los secretos?" She demanded.

"She's asking where the woman who stole her secrets is." Sherlock translated in a whisper, aiming his gun at her.

Stunned, John asked, "You speak Spanish?"

"Yes and Portuguese, take the gun while I go and get Elsie." He commanded.

"Yes right, but how are you going to get to her? She has a gun." He motioned towards the woman.

"I have my ways." Sherlock replied, handing the gun to John and moving in.

Seeing Sherlock approach, the woman turned the barrel of the gun towards him and warned him in Spanish not to get any closer to the child.

Noticing that she wasn't experienced with firearms by the way her fingers awkwardly grasped the handle of the weapon, Sherlock located the weak point and knocked the gun out of her hand before she had time to react.

He then ordered her on her knees, and John held the gun to her head. Once the immediate threat was detained, Sherlock rushed over to Elsie, who was sitting in a high chair, looking frightened beyond tears, her napping pacifier hanging limply in her mouth. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, relieve washing over him as he soothingly whispered to her that it was going to be alright.

A bit apprehensive of being the cause of ending the sweet moment unfolding before him, John tentatively cleared his throat and said, "Sorry Sherlock but don't you think we should go and fetch Irene and get out of here? I mean it's a bit dangerous to stay here."

Looking up, his eyes briefly lit up with joy, he replied distractedly, "Yes, yes of course, let's go."

As they walked out John asked slightly concerned, "How do you think Irene faired with the guards?" Trying to sound casual as to not worry his friend.

Chuckling slightly, "Oh I do feel quite sorry for those poor bastards, thinking they could mess with her, quite idiotic if you ask me." He reassured his flatmate, noticing his underlying concern. And sure enough, Irene was waiting for them at the gate, her assailants mysteriously vanished, and an awaiting cab humming behind her.

Upon seeing John and Sherlock approach, Elsie clinging to Sherlock as he held her protectively, she rushed over and cuddled her daughter, a relieved smile glowing on her face.

John looked over at Irene, as she laughed and kissed her daughter, noticing how she too had changed. She still possessed controlling and manipulative traits, which admittedly without a certain degree of these qualities, she really wouldn't be Irene Adler. But in light of this she allowed herself to love, not only for her daughter, but maybe even Sherlock as well. Which opened up a new side to Irene, aside from the devious and cunning dominatrix, adding a more trusting and real side, brought to light from underneath a carefully constructed mask.

"Shall we be off then?" Irene inquired, snapping John out of his thoughts.

As the small party turned to leave, guilt flashed across Irene's face, she knew that this was her fault, her daughter had been put into danger because of her, and it killed her to think that she was responsible for her daughters peril.

"Coming then?" Sherlock impatiently asked.

"Of course." She replied, climbing into the taxi with a heavy conscience.


	12. Chapter 12:Dealing with the consequences

**Chapter 12 at last! Sorry it took so long but this chapter is a really important part of my story and I spent soo much time trying to get it right, especially at the end I tried really hard to keep the characters intact but since it was such a crucial point I'm not sure how I did. The next chapter will probably be the last one since this one basically wraps up the plot, and I didn't want to make this one of those stories that goes on for 30 plus chapters with really no plot. Thank you so much for your kind reviews again they really help!**

Chapter 12: Dealing with the Consequences

Arriving at 221 B at last, everyone settled back in, finally at ease over the strenuous ordeal that had transpired that morning. Sherlock put Elsie down for a nap and spent the afternoon with his eyes trained on her, barely talking, and never wavering for an instant from her side. John sat down heavily on the sofa exhausted, drained both physically and emotionally from his adrenaline boosted morning.

Irene on the other hand, remained tense, as she continued to torment herself with the cause and effect of her previous actions, which had led to Elsie's kidnapping.

It had been one of her usual business errands, involving a young and feisty Mexican upper class heiress to a great deal if money and power and the very interesting stories she shared. The events had transpired soon after Irene had dropped Elsie off with Sherlock, and She found herself in need of some sort of scandalous insurance to protect her from harm, and the young Mexican woman had not disappointed.

When Irene returned to England, she received a call from her Mexican clientele, demanding the immediate destruction of any evidence Irene may have acquired, in return for a negotiable price. Irene agreed to meet with the callers after she had met with Sherlock outside of the gymnasium where the lawyer's body had been discovered.

Upon arriving at the decided meeting place, Irene refused to give up the information, knowing that they wouldn't touch her when she was in possession of their precious secrets.

Her response had angered and unnerved them, and they began to make wild threats to do to her as she had done to them, but Irene had scoffed at them. She never would have thought that they would target her daughter or that anyone was even aware that Elsie was hers.

She knew instantly that what had happened was her fault when she laid eyes on the guards, and it had immediately struck her what a danger it was for her to be with Elsie.

Painfully recounting her ordeal in her head, Irene decided that it was best for everyone if she just stayed away from Elsie, however much it would break her once impenetrable heart. Finalizing her decision, Irene stood to pack and say her goodbyes, when suddenly the door to the flat creaked open, revealing Mrs. Hudson, oblivious to any of the chaos that had plagued the occupants of 221 B earlier that day.

"John does that doorbell of yours still not work? I really must get it fixed." Mrs. Hudson tittered.

"What do you mean, is there someone here for me?" John interrupted.

"Oh not for you I don't think, I believe it's for Sherlock, Mycrofts at the door." She explained as Mycroft strode up the stairs behind her.

Hearing of his older brother, Sherlock walked into the living room with Elsie in his arms.

Seeing his brother enter, Mycroft commented mockingly, "I see the domestic life suites you brother."

"Oh and I see that the government's not doing much for your figure." Sherlock shot back.

Tired of their slightly overused jibes, John intervened, "Oh just get to the point."

Startled slightly out of their row, both men looked up, and Sherlock continued tightly , "So what brings you Mycroft?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Mcroft stopped suddenly and looked over his brother's shoulder,

"Leaving so soon Miss Adler?" He inquired.

Irene had escaped to the far bedroom and had hastily slipped her wig onto her head and was attempting to slip away through the window without Mycroft noticing her when his comment made her freeze.

Turning sharply back to his brother, Sherlock planted his body stiffly between Mycroft and Irene, giving her an opportunity to escape.

"Oh come now, all I came to do was talk you know, you surely don't expect me to arrest the mother of my niece do you?" Mycroft exclaimed looking surprised at his brother's immediate defense of Irene. He knew that Sherlock had definitely been interested in her at one point, how long can any man, even someone as stubborn as Sherlock Holmes, fight an uncontrollable human urge, surely? But he never expected for him to actually develop any sort of attachment to Irene, it just wasn't a feeling that came naturally or willingly for his little brother. In fact this tied in to why Mycroft had come knocking in the first place. He had been informed of the Mexican kidnapping fiasco, and had discovered Irene Adler's involvement in the incident, he had then traced her back to Baker street, and had been quite curious as to why Sherlock was housing her and how she had once again fooled him into taking he for dead. Eventually he put two and two together leading up from her mysterious escapade in Karachi to the recent camera footage of Sherlock and the unidentified woman outside of the gymnasium.

His conclusion that Irene was Elsie's mother had shocked the elder Holmes brother, and Mycroft had reasoned that paying a visit to his baby brother was in order.

Irene stiffly walked into the living room, heels clicking slowing on the creaky wooden floors, still unsure if she believed Mycroft's assurances concerning the reason for his little check up.

Still warily maintaining a safe distance between his brother and Irene, Sherlock asked, "And what is it that you wanted to discuss then?"

"Oh nothing, just checking up." Mycroft assured, glancing briefly from Sherlock to Elsie to Irene a thoughtful expression outlining his features. He then finalized, "Well I must be off, certain international issues won't clear themselves up you know." And then strode out without another glance.

Being the first to recover from Mycroft's surprise visit, Irene got out her suitcase and began to pack her belongings, acting on her previous decision to cut her stay at 221 B short and leave her place in it's occupants lives forever. Watching Irene collect her belongings from the far ends of the flat, Sherlock handed Elsie to John, temporarily turning his hyper vigilant stance over his daughter over to his best friend as he approached Irene, determined to figure out what was going on.

He got her attention by gently restraining her wrists as her hands busily zipped up the small travel case. Looking up at him, Sherlock noted how upset, agitated and conflicted she was by the way her hair messily framed her face and by the way her lips trembled and the dark shadows underlining her eyes. Irene usually strived for good image, always paying careful attention to her appearance. She also exerted a strong and confident demeanor, always standing straight and keeping a firm upper lip. Something was clearly rattling her, and since Elsie was home safe, it was probably a safe assumption that it wasn't the same turmoil that they had all shared over not knowing Elsie's whereabouts earlier that day. But this new dilemma definitely stemmed from that earlier incident, seeing as this new behaviour was not evident prior to Elsie's kidnapping.

Coming to a conclusion, Sherlock met Irene's blue-green eyes,glinting with hidden emotion, with his own piercing blue, and firmly told her, "It wasn't your fault." His usual melancholy gone.

"Oh yes it was." Irene assured him distressfully with a quivering voice, "And I can't bear to think that something could happen to her and it would be because of..."

"No, Irene, it wasn't your fault." Sherlock repeated forcefully, "She needs you, no matter what you did, you are her mother, and she needs you." He assured her, still holding her hands over her forgotten suitcase. He added quietly but forcefully, "And Irene, we will do everything to protect her no matter what the cost, and that will make up for whatever the cause of the issue was. And most importantly, I need you. I've never fought against myself so hard, and I've come to realize that I just can't anymore and that it's not worth it. And frankly I can't loose that no matter how much I resent the risks attached, I will take them, because Irene, I love you." He finished quickly and bluntly, the speed of his words muddling them almost incomprehensibly together towards the end of his declaration, a trait he consistently adopted whenever he was agitated or nervous.

Surprised, both Irene and John looked at him, Irene's distress enhanced features softening with the glow of an small awed smile , and a happy grin on John's face.

"Sherlock," Irene responded, a surge of long barred emotions flowing intensely out that one word, as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

John looked over at his friend, Elsie in his arms, playing with the side of his coat, and he thought how much Sherlock had grown up since he last saw him on the roof of Barts morgue, the Sherlock he knew would never act so forward in this type of situation, although he still maintained his usual quirks, however annoying. But this new Sherlock, after a long and intense internal battle, was allowing someone into his heart, and it touched John how far he had come.


	13. Chapter 13: birthday Party

**Last chapter! (weird how it happened to end on 13 huh? :P) **

Chapter 13: Birthday Party

It was a chilly December evening, one of those days when everything seems to shiver with frigid hues of color ranging from assorted blues and grays to white making the day seem colder than it actually is from lack of warmth, prompting many to subconsciously wrap their scarves more securely around their necks or bundle their coats closer to their bodies. But on this particular evening the windows in 221 B Baker street radiated with warmth, Letting off a merry orange glow as the buzz of life hummed animatedly inside.

In celebration of Elsie's first birthday, a party was thrown, and all of her family's close friends attended. Lestrade stood discussing his recent trip to Malibu with John's sister,Harry, as she eyed the shimmering drink in his hand apprehensively, she had been sober for months now and was trying her best to remain that way. Molly Hooper awkwardly joked with Mrs. Hudson on the other side of the room as the older woman smiled back and nodded kindly, at Molly's feeble but well meaning attempts at socialization.

Sherlock's mother had even payed a visit and was busy doting on her sons and her granddaughter, as her boys competed for her attention like the children they became when she was around.

John was standing close to Mary, a beautiful engagement ring glittering on her finger, as they talked casually with Sherlock's college "sort-of-friend" Sebastian.

The birthday girl herself, sat in her high chair, her bright blue eyes wide, as she surveyed the many unfamiliar guests fawning over her as they gushed over how adorable she was in the over-large birthday hat perched on her head, and the chocolate cake decorating her face, as they unintentionally overwhelmed her. Thankfully, her mother came to her rescue, and swooped her away, nuzzling and cuddling her, happiness radiating off of her, all evidence of her almost meltdown vanished. Irene walked up to Sherlock just as he and John approached each other, and handed him his daughter, planting a fleeting kiss on his cheek as she passed by to entertain her guests. Upon receiving his daughter, Sherlock's eyes lit up as he held her up at eye level and exclaimed, "There's my birthday girl." Making her giggle wildly at his exaggerated excitement. Sherlock had gradually been soaking up knowledge on child rearing, both from experience and research, and had discovered that vocal stimulation heightened his child's mental capabilities, in addition to that, Elsie was delighted whenever he put this skill to use, and for some strange reason, hearing her laugh made him feel very pleased and warm inside.

Focusing again on John as his friend asked, "So how is it going with you and Irene?" John had recently moved out to be with Mary, so he was always happy to stay in the loop of the goings on at Baker street.

"Fine." Sherlock replied simply, in his usual detached way, as he wiped the chocolate off of Elsie's face.

"Great. Are you thinking of marrying her someday?" John continued casually, sipping his drink.

Sherlock looked over at Irene, noticing her graceful movements, and watching her face light up as she laughed. Realizing how much he loved her, with her witty remarks,and how she could easily keep up with his swift deductions and calculations, and how she always seemed to understand him and return his feelings, deciding that he truly cared for her profoundly, as he always would.

Smirking, Sherlock looked back at John, and replied, "Marriage is overrated." His eyes glinting happily.

**Ok and that concludes "The Sociopath's Daughter"! I can't stress how much your kind reviews and suggestions helped, as this was my first fanfiction I was really nervous, and all of you're continued support was so important, and I can't thank you all enough! I am planning to write more stories in the future (maybe ones concerning Sherlock and Mycroft's childhood or more Sherlock/Irene or even some cute father/daughter fluff with Sherlock and Elsie) and if you're interested i'd love for you guys to check them out when I can sum up the energy to write them ;). Again thank you so much you have been the best!**


End file.
